


All Together at Once

by jadziadrgnrdr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadziadrgnrdr/pseuds/jadziadrgnrdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry + Zayn + Miami = So much pain for me. </p><p>Or the one where Harry helps Zayn prepare to be Veronica on BSE Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together at Once

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Ivy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/writeivywrite/pseuds/writeivywrite) [Jasmine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicschoolgirl/pseuds/catholicschoolgirl) and Sarah (@eloiserummaging) for Beta duties and encouragement.

There was nothing leading up to this, not in any real way. There were no gentle words or proclamations. That would come later. Still, it felt inevitable. Right before it happens they both have a version of the thought, _“Ah, yes, it starts now, then.”_

Zayn is still damp from the shower, the steam still hangs lazily in the air. He hadn’t closed the bathroom door, so it floats all about the suite causing a light haze over the chaise lounger where he had set himself up to finish off tonight’s grooming regimen. His iPhone on the dock plays his “Smooth Jams” playlist while, in contrast, _Scarface_ plays on the big wall mounted flat screen. He looks up from his nest of towels now and again, but he knows every word of the movie so he can follow along without sound. He may never get used to the giant creepy suites the label sets up for them on the road, but he has a lot of prep before tomorrow’s shoot. Besides it’s only one night. 

Lou and Ben had met with each of them in turn to discuss the looks for the video shoot. Lou had given Zayn one note about preparation. Hair removal. He would wait to shave his face moments before prosthetic application or else it would defeat the purpose, but he needed to attend to his legs tonight. 

There were enough women in his life that the concept wasn’t foreign. Perrie liked to just wax and be done with it, but Zayn hadn’t forgotten all the time Doniya spent in the bathroom tending to her own grooming. When Lou had given him the razors to get the job done, he had playfully rolled his eyes at the pink with the purple flowers packaging and headed out to the van that would take them to the hotel.

Harry was the next to get into the van, his hand loosely holding a small bottle along with his phone and the beat-up brown journal he carries. Zayn pulled Harry’s hand onto his lap when he had plopped down next to him revealing that the bottle was extra strength detangling shampoo. Harry just looked over at him and shrugged. Zayn pulled the pink razors out of his pocket and held them up for inspection. His tongue lolling out as he directs his ‘taking the piss’ laugh at Harry. Predictably Harry’s mouth openened big and round and he’d barked his silliest laugh. Zayn made another face at him, then playfully cuffed him on the side of the head. He stowed the razors in his bag before Louis got into the car knowing if he didn’t, there would have been no end to the teasing.

 

Shaving one’s legs is a bendy business. Luckily, Zayn is pretty limber and since he’s been sitting in on Cal’s yoga sessions with Harry and Liam, he’s gotten even looser. It helps as he leans over his left leg with his right hand working his way up the outer thigh.

After he is done with this he’s going to probably smoke a j, drink some Jameson, and chill. Louis has a skype date with El but Zayn knows he can probably invite Niall over.

They haven’t chilled together just the two of them for some time. He figures Harry is already out on the town effortlessly getting everyone male, female, vegetable, mineral to fall head over heels in love with him. Zayn has seen how Harry works a room countless times and each time is as awe inspiring as the last. It’s been an even longer while since he and Harry had chilled, but Harry’s life is such a goddamn maelstrom and Zayn needs the opposite of that really, no matter how much he actually misses Harry. It’s strange to miss someone you see every single day of your life, but he does. 

The isolation of the boat for a couple of days might be just what they all need. No screaming fans or nosy paparazzi setting everyone on edge. They’ve drifted some. Fissures formed. They’re small but Zayn can feel them. “You _feel _so much, mate,” Louis had said to him once. He supposes it’s true. Zayn joins in on _The Zone_ ’s ending ad lib, doing miasma’s and runs all over The Weeknd and thinking about two days without the screaming of preteens lulling him to a fitful sleep.__

__There is a knock at the door. Zayn had dug himself so deep in his own thoughts it honestly made him jump. He pulls his hand away from his leg reflexively and lets out a breath pleased he hadn’t nicked himself shaving._ _

__

__Zayn is surprised to find Harry on the other side of the door when he looks through the peephole. In fact, something in his stomach starts to churn. He’s not nervous to be around him… well not anymore. There was a time just after Australia where being alone together gave Zayn some anxiety. Up until a moment ago, he thought everything was back to normal for them, but something about being alone in a hotel in nothing but his boxer briefs and vest with Harry on the other side of the door makes Zayn lightly chew on his bottom lip as he opens the door._ _

__“I thought you had some hair to detangle?” Zayn reaches up and ruffles Harry’s nest loving how Harry slightly pushes into the touch and smiles immediately. Instead of answering he makes a noise between a whine and sniff that Zayn knows means _“I don’t want to.”_ Zayn goes back to the lounger with a sideways smile on his face. Lou will probably fuss Harry out with a smile on her face. Shit, she probably had Ben build Harry’s negligence into his call time. She’s good like that._ _

__“I see you’re making good progress with your legs, Mrs. Veronica.” Harry says with a grin._ _

__“That’s Ms. to you, Marcel.” After a beat of companionable silence, The Weeknd and Drake give way to _Kangna_ by Shide Boss. Zayn can tell Harry likes it by the way his head bounces a bit to the beat. Zayn sings along to the chorus because he knows that Harry likes it when he sings in Punjabi. As expected, Harry’s eyes light up and he stares at Zayn’s mouth like he can unravel the unfamiliar words and make sense of them if he concentrates enough. Zayn hams it up and croons directly to Harry at one part. Harry’s grin gets even brighter._ _

__“I thought you’d be out enjoying what the Miami night life has to offer, Harry. Remember you’re going to be trapped on a boat with just us blokes for company. You will have missed your chance.”_ _

__“Not trapped,” Harry says with a frown._ _

__Usually they can joke with Harry about his frequent forays into the kind of celebrity night life you dream about as a kid but find utterly exhausting when also dealing with the day to day grind of being a global brand trapped in an awkward teenager. Then there are times like this when he seems a bit sensitive; maybe there was a new article in the Mail announcing for the five hundredth time that Harry was striking out on a solo career. Zayn opens his mouth to smooth over the minute bit of turbulence but then Harry speaks and what he says stops Zayn in his tracks._ _

__“You should let me.”_ _

__Zayn takes a moment before responding. “Let you what? Shave my legs?”_ _

__“Yeah, you look like you’re struggling, mate.” Harry makes a show of laughing with his mouth wide open but his eyes aren’t just giving off mirth._ _

__What Zayn wants to say is that maybe, Harry touching him while he’s in a state of undress is not such a great idea, but then he’d have to acknowledge that thing that they’d spent almost a year studiously not acknowledging. Hell, maybe the preoccupation with what happened in Australia was a one sided thing and Harry was way over it. So instead he just tells him, “Yeah … ok.” Then passes Harry the razor._ _

__Harry is efficient, more than Zayn even. He makes definite strokes and because of the angle he doesn’t have to twist awkwardly to get to each spot, like Zayn had to. However, the hand not holding the razor is running up and down Zayn’s leg mostly on the smooth parts he’s just shaved, constant circular strokes differing in pressure from feather light caresses to the firm grip he uses to brace himself when he leans closer to inspect his work on the opposite leg. The music has run its course and the TV, while not on mute is only a soft murmur. The only real noise is Harry dipping and cleaning the shaver in the basin and sliding it up Zayn’s leg. Every now and then Zayn adds to this with little sighs and the shush of his hips against the towel he’s sitting on._ _

__Harry starts to hum, it’s a piece of chorus from a long discarded song they’d been fooling around with earlier in the summer. Zayn wants to join in but he can’t control his breath. Harry looks up at him from time to time and smiles sideways. When he reaches the top of Zayn’s leg, he runs his index finger back and forth over the junction of Zayn’s inner thigh and hip with his free hand._ _

__When he’s done he leans back and looks at his handy work. Zayn’s legs are smooth as any girl’s. Harry squirts a generous portion of the creamy fragrance-free lotion Zayn had sitting beside the basin into his large palms then he rolls it onto Zayn’s legs starting at the thigh and massaging both sides until Zayn’s head drops back and a strangled moan escapes. Zayn snaps himself back to attention. Harry’s face is serious but his eyes are dancing a bit. Harry takes his time lotioning Zayn’s legs, lifting each in turn and massaging the muscles and joints, even his feet._ _

__“I’m done. Unless of course you want to really look the part, then I can go higher. Make sure you’re nice and clean and smooth everywhere that counts.” The thing about Harry’s seduction technique is it’s not a technique. He’s just earnest. He isn’t dipping his voice low or suggestive. He’s just speaking with his entire cone of attention directed at Zayn. Zayn has seen it with birds and appreciated it in the past but he’s never fully understood how intoxicating it could be to have that much of Harry’s intent focused on him._ _

__This is the type of cheeky thing Harry would say with a mischievous grin and Zayn would swat him for on a normal day but Harry is sitting between Zayn’s smooth hairless legs and Zayn’s cock is straining inside the thin material of his boxer briefs. They’re black but he’s been leaking so much there is a noticeable darker spot at the head lying in the valley where his hip and leg meet. Harry’s eyes had been sliding up to Zayn’s hard on the entire time he’d been shaving him, but they were quick looks and then he’d make eye contact with Zayn and Zayn would meet his gaze. Eventually, Harry would have to look back down at what he was doing and Zayn would take that as his opportunity to breathe. Now Harry is openly staring. He licks his lips pointedly and Zayn can feel another trickle of slick pool into his underwear._ _

__“You’re so sensitive, mate.” Harry says. Zayn is momentarily confused then a bit embarrassed. Was Harry taking the piss out of him, was he going to tell everyone about how he gave Zayn a raging hard-on just from shaving his legs? Harry continues, “They say that cut blokes are less sensitive cause you’re always like just out there, but I see that’s not the case with you.”_ _

__“What?” Zayn says eloquently._ _

__“You’re liable to shoot if I just brush it by accident.” Harry says directing his attention back onto Zayn’s lap._ _

__Zayn says “I wouldn’t say all that,” at the same time that Harry says “What if I didn’t do it on accident?” Then they both say “What?” at the same time._ _

__

__They’re quiet for a moment then Harry leans forward and places his warm palm over Zayn’s cock through his pants. Zayn’s hips roll up slowly in greeting and he licks his lips. They’re both looking at Harry’s hand. They’ve never done anything like this before, not without couching it in messing about._ _

__Like that time in the X Factor house. Harry was walking around their room after just waking up. He was half hard for no particular reason other than he was a 16 year-old boy and arousal came with a change in wind direction. Anyway Louis was having none of it and demanded Harry cover up his stupid willie hissing that he was on his way downstairs to eat breakfast. Liam brought his hand up to his eyes so fast he slapped himself harder than intended and issued a muted little “ow.” Zayn however picked up a clean sock from the ever-growing pile of debris on the floor and slid it up Harry’s dick. It immediately began to slip so Zayn did his best to secure it around Harry’s shaft with both hands, which in turn made him fatten up even more under Zayn’s ministrations. Zayn and Harry laughed until they were both red. Niall wondered aloud “Jesus Christ what is with you two?” Louis declared that he was not going to eat breakfast after all, in fact he said he might not ever eat breakfast again and flounced out of the room entirely._ _

__“You feel really wet, Zayn… are you usually like this or are you getting into character to play a girl?”_ _

__Harry’s words go directly to Zayn’s core and light him up from the inside, and he makes the split decision to ride this out, whatever this is._ _

__

__

__“Why don’t you tell me if I taste like a girl, Harry?” Harry knows this voice because he’s heard it before. Low, lazy, all the words leaning into each other and rolling out of Zayn’s mouth languidly. This is the voice he uses when he’s talking to someone he’s about to fuck. They’re way past the point where they can retreat and pretend they were just trying to wind each other up so Harry doesn’t hesitate when he reaches for the waistband of Zayn’s briefs and pulls._ _

__The look of Zayn’s cock always fascinated Harry but in nonsexual situations you don’t just stare at your mate’s knob, and in sexual situations he wasn’t supposed to be that interested. Besides, Zayn was usually feeding it down the throat of an eager bird or encasing it in a condom then burying it inside one._ _

__“I bet you do… taste like a girl, I mean… like Giselle. Remember her, Zayn? The girl in Sydney.” Zayn smiles slyly at the memory._ _

__It was their third and final threesome. It had gotten intense. They had been drinking a fair amount so Harry doesn’t remember everything but he remembers enough. Her panties had been soaked through by the time they got her to the room. They took turns doing things to her and then at her insistence, they took her at once. Harry beneath her. Zayn on top of and behind her. Zayn had taken control working her slowly first and then after a while, when she had fully opened for him, he was pounding her with steady firm thrusts. Harry was overwhelmed in the beginning. He lay back moaning while Zayn narrated filthily and Giselle screamed into the pillow she was gnashing with her teeth. Every few minutes Zayn would slow down and ask her if she was still alright while Harry tried to convey his own concern through small touches and caresses of her sides and face. She would answer enthusiastically each time even punctuating one such declaration with a trembling climax and squirting her release onto Harry’s pelvis. Harry could tell when Zayn was on the edge so he found his footing and began to thrust up into Giselle in counter rhythm to Zayn’s pumping relentlessly downward. He could feel Zayn moving inside her even more acutely and that, above anything else, the tightness, the wetness, the sounds, the heat, the smell was what put Harry over the edge. He lost a few moments during which he found Zayn’s hand and they clasped together over Giselle’s head. Zayn went on a bit longer but soon he was pulling out, ripping off his condom and shooting all over Giselle ’s backside._ _

__That was the last time Harry and Zayn pulled together. They weren’t weird around each other but it was just an unspoken understanding that what had transpired in Sydney was a lot to process and it would be best if they did so separately._ _

__Zayn helpfully lifts his hips then lowers them back down to the towel. Harry looks at him and raises an eyebrow indicating what he wants and after a while Zayn smirks and lifts his legs so that Harry can slide them down his smooth legs and off and away. He sits back then and rubs big circles on Zayn’s thighs. Zayn looks down at him curiously for a while._ _

__“Having second thoughts?” Harry looks up._ _

__“No. You?” Zayn’s eyes are half massed and Harry can tell how bad he wants it. He probably wants to push Harry’s head down like he’d done with Giselle or the other girls Harry has seen him fuck. It’s generally his second gambit after he’s finished plundering a girl’s mouth with his tongue._ _

__Harry leans forward and runs the flat of his tongue up the underside of Zayn’s dick. Zayn jumps and gasps, “Haz!” When Harry looks up at him Zayn looks genuinely alarmed underneath the lust so Harry leans back a bit. He doesn’t want things to get dumb between them._ _

__“We can stop. We don’t have to…” Harry hasn’t stilled his large palms on Zayn’s lean hairless legs._ _

__“No, Don’t stop. I need-”_ _

__Harry doesn’t hear what Zayn needs because he’s already moved forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Zayn’s cock and all of the blood in his body not currently speeding to fill his cock is rushing in his ears. Zayn places both of his hands in Harry’s curls. It feels nice but Harry has seen Zayn fuck enough times to know that this is a prelude to being held still while Zayn shuttles his cock in and out of his mouth – something that Harry is a bit curious about if he’s honest – but that’s not what they’re doing this evening._ _

__Harry pulls off, ignoring Zayn’s pitiful whine when he does. He pulls his shirt over his head, then he pushes Zayn’s legs further apart, hooking the right one over his shoulder. When he goes back down it’s to give Zayn sucking kisses right at the sensitive underside of the head. Harry uses his hand to hold Zayn’s cock in place while he swirls and flicks his tongue over the top like he would a clit. His hand is purely there to hold, not work the shaft. He realized immediately that he loves the taste of Zayn. He likes giving oral but no one has made him this hot just from that since Caroline. He could stay doing this all night so he relaxes into it some. He alternates between pressing the tip of his tongue back and forth over the slit to rolling the thick of his tongue around the entire head. With his free hand he snakes down to his own joggers and palms his hard cock through the material. He knows exactly what he wants and he feels like he can get it. Harry moves back and hitches Zayn’s other knee on his shoulder pulling him so that his ass hangs somewhat over the couch, then he goes in for the kill. He gently laps at Zayn’s entrance and hums. Zayn gasps again._ _

__“Fam, what are you doing?”_ _

__“Well you don’t have a cunt so I’ve had to improvise. It’s not a problem is it?” Harry wants this and he wants Zayn to want it too. He makes eye contact while he draws swirls on Zayn’s inner thigh with the tip of his tongue._ _

__“No, nah I just … I wasn’t expecting it is all.” Zayn settles back again and moans brokenly when Harry blows over his wet hole. Harry sets to work, using his thumbs to pull Zayn open so he can twist his tongue inside. Zayn gets loud and the noises he makes are akin to his sweetest high notes, his breaths are the engine of a freight train. Harry loves these sounds and wants to hear more but Zayn seems to think better of it even as he arches and writhes. He stifles himself placing both of his hands over his own mouth. Without thinking Harry reaches up as best he can and manages to yank one of Zayn’s elbows down. He pulls back from his work between Zayn’s legs long enough to say, “Wanna hear you.” Zayn compromises and pulls his hands away from his face but bites his bottom lip hard to keep his noises in the room, just for Harry, not a nosy fan or cleaning lady walking down the hall. The result is a cascade of whimpers spurring Harry on, keeping him on his knees working Zayn into full pliancy._ _

__One night Cal had gotten an obscene amount of homegrown from his dealer. After Niall had fucked off to a blissful cannabis induced slumber and Liam had gone off with a girl he’d met earlier, Zayn had told Harry and Louis that he likes to finger himself when he wanks sometimes. He then sheepishly admitted that Perrie didn’t even know that about him and that he needed to go to bed before he gave them his National Insurance number. Instead of dwelling on the ass fingering Louis just blurted out Zayns’ National Insurance number earning a look of horror from them both. Louis admitted that he knew all of their NI numbers and was quite shocked that neither of them knew any but their own, considering all the contracts and legal papers and forms they’ve filled out in the past three years. Both Zayn and Louis seemed quite happy to let the conversation take them as far as possible from Zayn’s admission but the thought of what Zayn had said didn’t leave Harry’s thoughts for the rest of the night._ _

__Harry finds himself reaching for the lotion again and spreading some on his fingers this time. Zayn tenses when he sees what Harry’s doing but he doesn’t protest and when Harry finally gets his finger inside, Zayn’s entire upper body arches and lifts from the couch. Harry’s ministrations with his tongue had opened Zayn up considerably, but the intrusion of his finger makes Zayn tense._ _

__“Zayn relax, please, just… it’s like when you touch yourself. Do it. Touch yourself for me.” Zayn complies, shaky and timid at first but soon working himself until he is shaking and cursing, rolling his hips up to meet Harry’s thrusting finger and fucking into his own fist. Harry adds another and finds Zayn’s prostate after a fair amount of work. It’s like Zayn hit a live wire and he’s clawing at the couch. Harry secures Zayn’s knees over his broad shoulders, every muscle stands out as he tries to keep Zayn still enough so he can lick around his fingers._ _

__He pulls back and makes eye contact with Zayn._ _

__“I want to fuck you… please? Can I?” Each question is punctuated by a pause to kiss the inside of one thigh and then the other. Zayn stares at him for a moment, catching his breath._ _

__“Yes,” Zayn hisses tremulously then closes his eyes at the enormity of it._ _

__Once they’ve established how far they are going it’s like a tether snaps between them. One type of tension flows out and another flows right back in. Anticipation. Harry and Zayn make their way to the bed, both of them naked and touching every bit of skin they can get their hands on. Harry doesn’t know if Zayn will want to kiss him considering where his mouth had just been but he’s pleased when Zayn is the one who initiates their kiss. It’s soft and exploring at first and turns heated and hungry soon after._ _

__

__Zayn rubs a generous amount of lotion onto Harry’s cock while Harry drizzles a bit more onto Zayn’s hole and works it in with two fingers for a bit. Harry is desperate to be inside Zayn but he also realizes that this act may forever change them._ _

__“Zayn.” When Harry calls him, Zayn opens his eyes slowly and smiles. Harry forgets what he wanted to say originally taken aback by how beautiful this man is beneath him, almond eyes that even now in the relative dark of the hotel room sparkle with preternatural intensity, a warm inviting smile that underscores the inevitability of what they are doing . “God, you are so gorgeous.”_ _

__Zayn huffs a laugh as Harry dips down and lightly brushes his nose along Zayn’s jawline._ _

__“You’re not bad yourself,” Zayn says quietly. He looks peaceful about this all but when Harry remarks about this Zayn says, “I’m bloody terrified, mate.” They both have to laugh at that. Then they settle and Harry moves in to kiss Zayn. Zayn surges up and they meet in the middle._ _

__When Harry pushes in it’s like something breaking and something new forming in it’s wake. Zayn cries out. Harry pets and kisses him through it. When Harry’s hip is flush with Zayn’s tail bone he pulses into him a bit. Zayn is quivering all around him and beneath him and Harry kisses him like he’s afraid he’ll shatter._ _

__“I’ve wanted this for so long. You don’t even know.” He’s barely audible in the silent room. He presses his face into Zayn’s neck, a familiar comfort between the two of them. It’s the only familiar thing really and Harry needs an anchor. Feeling Zayn hot and tight and wet around him is better than he’d ever imagined, but it’s possibly the scariest thing he’s ever done. Stepping out on the audition stage for the first time paled in comparison. Singing at Simon’s houses? Child’s play. Playing at the most prestigious venues in the world didn’t make his heart race half as much as it is in this moment, pressed up against Zayn, cock inside him to the hilt, covering him with his broader body._ _

__

__

__Zayn’s eyes are closed, the lids fluttering. His body is tense but he wills himself calm. This is just Harry. He wants this. He’s been ready for this for a while now even though he’d kept his own counsel about it. He cards his hands up and down Harry’s sides then rests them in the fullness of his hair. He wants to tell him... tell him anything really but words won’t form. This happens to him sometimes. People take it as aloofness but sometimes what he’s feeling is too big or trying to give voice to it would leave him too vulnerable so he says nothing and just hopes that he communicates what he feels with his actions and his eyes._ _

__Harry is huge inside of him. He’s not really thrusting just rocking against Zayn gently. Zayn’s never had anything bigger than his finger inside him before, and even though Harry and taken his time and licked and fingered him open with precision and care, Zayn is honestly not certain how sex is going to work. He feels stretched beyond his limit as it is with them just kind of rocking gently. He leans up and looks down their bodies at where he and Harry are connected. Harry pulls out half way then pushes back in again. Zayn’s response is to spit out a string of English and Urdu curses._ _

__Harry rotates his hips slowly into Zayn and lets out a deep groan. Zayn has seen Harry from various angles with girls and he knows how the mounds and valleys of muscles on his back look while his hips move. Harry keeps rotating and pushing. Zayn places his hands on the broadness of Harry’s back so he can feel as well as see with his minds eye. The grinding stretch and tugging pain is such a contrast to the deep feeling of arousal that comes with it._ _

__At some point, Harry nudges up against Zayn’s spot and he abruptly goes from gritting his teeth to moaning and Harry does it again and again and again working up a rhythm that has Zayn moving his hips up to take it. Is this what it feels like to be a girl? It’s so open and raw and intimate. Zayn has never felt closer to anyone in his entire life._ _

__“Zayn,” Harry whispers down at him. Zayn opens his eyes to a smiling Harry. “You okay? You feel amazing.” He stretches the second syllable out just a bit letting his hips luxuriate in a particularly long controlled thrust._ _

__“Yeah I’m … yeah it’s.” Zayn begins, Harry drops back over him and mouths at his neck then increases his speed a bit. Just like that he and Harry are properly fucking. He is having sex with a man and that man is Harry and this is really happening. Zayn lets out a harsh breath._ _

__Zayn had quite literally dreamed of this before, not Harry specifically but a faceless male body on top of him. It never bothered him per se, just another little quirk that set him apart from his mates. He didn’t go around advertising it but he’d hinted to Danny and Ant. They didn’t shy away or keep him at arm’s length so that was good too. He liked girls mostly so what if the most relevant thing about Beckham for Zayn was his Armani underwear ad and not how many points he scored in his career? He hadn’t planned on acting on his desires until XFactor had seen fit to throw him in a room with 4 other lads, a powder keg of testosterone the likes of which Zayn had never known with three sisters._ _

__Harry leans back securing his hands on Zayn’s thighs pulling him forward so they don’t lose contact. He stands on his knees, holding Zayn’s legs in a wide V thrusting quickly and deeply, his balls slapping against Zayn’s ass wetly. Zayn stares at the hard planes of Harry’s stomach while he works, then closes his eyes and lets his neck roll back so that the top of his head is pressed into the pillow._ _

__“God, Harry FUCK.” Zayn says arching his back as Harry bounces him on his huge cock. The movement makes him clench around Harry and for a second they both freeze at the intensity of it so Zayn does it again He’s not sure if what he’s feeling is excruciating pleasure or sensual pain but he likes it and wants to feel it again so in addition to moving his hips toward Harry on the down stroke, he starts clenching his hole around Harry’s cock. Harry must like it because he starts to shake. He maneuvers Zayn’s legs so that they’re wedged over his elbows and leans down to tell him that he’s the “hottest fucking thing in the whole world.” It’s not smooth but it’s real. Zayn feels like it too. He’s often told how fit he is by photographers, fans, his fiancée, and even the other guys in the band but hearing Harry growl it filthilty into his ear while he fucks him into a big expensive bed in the middle of Miami is a transcendent experience._ _

__They move like this for a long while until Zayn is right on the edge and the sword sharp feeling in his ass is setting the whole lower half of his body ablaze._ _

__“I’m close… where?” It takes a second for Zayn to comprehend what he’s being asked as lost in sensation as he is but when he does he has just enough time to pant,_ _

__“In me, in me…” before Harry is balls deep and shooting his load into Zayn’s trembling body. Harry takes a moment to come down, pulling out carefully then looking down at Zayn and smiling gently._ _

__Zayn is still rock hard and about to burst but he smiles back at Harry when Harry says “Hey,” Harry looks lower and spreads Zayn’s legs wider so he can look at his hole. It’s ridiculous that Zayn should feel more exposed when Harry was just inside him, but he flushes all the way down his body. Harry places a thumb over Zayn’s used entrance and rubs it back and forth. Zayn moans and writhes a little._ _

__“It really does look like a pussy now Veronica. All wet, dripping with me.” Zayn gasps at being called Veronica and the casual way Harry is referencing what they just did. It’s completely insane how turned on he is by it. Harry notices, replaces the pad of his thumb with the tips of two of his fingers and enters Zayn as Zayn whines thinly at the intrusion so soon after basically losing his virginity to Harry moments before._ _

__“You like that, pretty girl?” Harry whispers. The question is rhetorical as Harry is just watching his fingers move in and out of Zayn’s wet hole fascinated, but Zayn answers, can’t keep himself from doing so in fact._ _

__“Yes,” he hisses. That even catches Harry off guard as his eyes get big and then they get sharp._ _

__“Do you wanna come, Veronica?”_ _

__“Yes,” and then a moment later “Please.”_ _

__“Alright then,” Harry pulls his wet fingers out of Zayn, then leans down and puts his tongue back on Zayn’s hole. Zayn instantly starts to moan and twist on the bed. Harry grabs a hold of Zayn’s cock and works him while he licks and licks and sucks and sucks. The sound is the most obscene thing that has ever been heard and Zayn shoots several thick stripes of come into the air and up his torso, shoving the sheet into his mouth so he can scream just like Giselle had._ _

__

__The aftermath is a little awkward, but by the end of their joint shower and teeth brushing the silence that stretches on between them feels almost companionable. Zayn is moving about gingerly and Harry offers to kiss it better._ _

__“I’m fairly certain that’s what led us here, mate.” Zayn offers._ _

__“Oh yeah,” Harry says with an impish smile. “At least you can blame the heels on why you’re walking funny tomorrow.” Harry says as they head back into the bedroom._ _

__“Oh fuck you, Styles.” Zayn says. Harry steps right up to him and presses himself all along Zayn’s back while placing a firm hand on both hips._ _

__“I think we accomplished that, Malik.” He says dirtily in his ear. Zayn feels Harry's words in the heated gooseflesh of his skin ._ _

__When they’re back in bed and Harry is the big spoon he whispers just before they drop off to sleep, “This doesn’t have to change us, Zayn,” and then he adds after a moment “Unless you want it to.”_ _

__Zayn appreciates that. He appreciates Harry. It is a lot to process, but Zayn can always count on Harry to make him feel better when things get a bit intense._ _

__“I’ll think about it,” is all Zayn says and then concentrates on falling asleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and/or leaving kudos and/or comments. :)


End file.
